1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a folding knife, such as a fillet knife, which has a handle and a blade pivotally connected thereto and swingable between open and closed positions. In particular, it relates to a knife of the aforesaid character having improved blade latching means for releasably securing the blade in closed position and for releasably but positively locking the blade in open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding knives suitable for carrying in one's pocket or in a sheath and embodying blade latching means of various types are well-known and the following U.S. patents illustrate the state of the art: Berglund U.S. Pat. No. 598,896; Lake U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,509; Giesen U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,405; Miori U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,774; Waiwat U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,958; Berg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,415; Henry U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,061; Pantalek U.S. Pat. No. 1,353,490; Bobek U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,665; and Coder U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,200. In some prior art knives, the blade is lockable in closed position, or in open position, or in both positions, and the blade latching means must be manually manipulated to effect unlocking. Some of the prior art knives require blade latching means which are peculiar to the particular construction of the knives in which they are employed and are necessarily complex and employ numerous component parts. The prior art knife handles are usually fabricated of relatively heavy, expensive and numerous metal components.